mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:WoodenToasterr
There's no wisdom here, get out. Eddie Vedder is god Do the evolution baby= I'm ahead, I'm a man I'm the first mammal to wear pants, yeah I'm at peace with my lust I can kill 'cause in god I trust, yeah It's evolution, baby I'm at piece, I'm the man Buying stocks on the day of the crash On the loose, I'm a truck All the rolling hills, I'll flatten 'em out, yeah It's herd behavior, uh huh It's evolution, baby Admire me, admire my home Admire my son, he's my clone Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah This land is mine, this land is free I'll do what I want but irresponsibly It's evolution, baby I'm a thief, I'm a liar There's my church, I'm singing the choir: (Hallelujah, hallelujah) Admire me, admire my home Admire my son, admire my clones 'Cause we know, appetite for a nightly feast Those ignorant Indians got nothin' on me Nothin', why? Because it's evolution, baby! I am ahead, I am advanced I am the first mammal to make plans, yeah I crawled the earth, but now I'm higher 2010, watch it go to fire It's evolution, baby Do the evolution |-| Real shit= 640px Por si quieres conocer de la musica que escucho (la letra esta en la otra pestaña btw) Buenas, soy Wooden o Speed, como sea que me conozcas. Mis origenes se remontan a Sonic Wiki (no coño, no vengo a invadir) y bueno, vine a aqui porque tenia una idea para un juego de Mario, etc, etc. Y bueno, ese juego resulto ser esta cosa de aqui que, al dia de hoy, no termino. Supongo que soy algo despistado, digo, ni yo se como describirme (? Videojuegos En cuanto a mis generos favoritos de videojuegos creo que serian las plataformas y los juegos de lucha, aunque tambien disfrutos de los juegos mas dirigido a lo narrativo, como lo seria The Walking Dead de Telltale Games. Otros juegos que me encantaria destacar son, Portal 2 (mi videojuego favorito), Dark Souls, Skullgirls y Sonic Mania. Pasando al tema de las consolas, en mi posesion tengo una Wii, una PS3 y una Switch que funcionan (tambien tengo una PS2, pero ya no me lee los discos :( ), pondria una lista de los juegos que tengo, pero en la PS3 tengo a lo menos como 23 juegos, pero podria dejar una de la Wii y una de la Switch Wii *Wii Sports Resort *Epic Mickey 2 (vaya basura (? ) *El juego de Club Penguin ese (vaya basura (? x2) *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Switch *Super Mario Odyssey *Mario Kart 8: Deluxe *Resident Evil Revelations (el 1 nomas, el 2 todavia ni lo puedo descargar) Btw, tengo una cuenta de Steam por si me quieres agregar, buscame (si es que quieres) como JacketBoi. Musica Otra cosa que tambien amo, es la musica, se tocar la trompeta, estoy aprendiendo a tocar guitarra y soy aficionado al canto (de hecho, era el vocalista de una banda, pero valio M I E R D A). Mis generos musicales favoritos se encuentran el Rock, Grunge, Metal, etc. En cuanto a mis bandas y artistas favoritos estan: *Queen: AMO la voz de Freddie, es encantador escuchar la voz sin los instrumentos y su voz es simplemente encantadora, ese hombre podia cambiar entre diferentes tonos sin desafinarse, era fantastico. Tampoco hay que quitarle el credito a los demas, es impresionante como en Bohemian Rapsody pudieron cambiar entre 5 estilos diferentes, pasando por una melodia sacada de un show de piano, pasando por un segmento de rock puro. *Pearl Jam: Es parecido al caso de Queen, Eddie Vedder es uno de mis grandes idolos vocalistas, tiene una voz tan grave que llega a ser impresionante, se nota que le tiene dedicacion ese señor. *The Strokes: Que hablar sobre estos chicos, son una de las pocas bandas que me se bien el nombre de los integrantes (? ademas de que me encanta su discografia (excepto Comedown Machine, de esa solo me gusta Tap Out). Julian no sera un gran vocalista, pero Albert y Nick le ponen con las guitarras y como dejar atras a Nikolai y Fabrizio, tienen un ritmo genial. *System of a Down: Los del Iwashu (? de estos si puedo decir que me gusta toda su discografia, desde el disco homonimo que es de un estilo mas "agresivo", como le digo yo, hasta Mezmerize/Hypnotize. Una pena que ya no sacaran mas discos.